This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, methods and apparatus are provided for centrally managing browser objects manipulated at local client devices.
Browsers have become commonplace tools for accessing enterprise applications and retrieving information. However, corporations and other organizations typically have little or no control over the operation of browsers by individual users within the organization and the manipulation of objects (e.g., temporary files, cookies, data) by those browsers.
Users may execute multiple browsers or even multiple types of browsers on their client devices (e.g., desktop or laptop computers, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones). Their browsers may be configured in some default fashion (i.e., as designed by the browser provider) or may have settings configured differently by various users and/or other entities, such as external applications. As a result, the organization has no control over how or whether the users' browsers behave, such as how or when they cache temporary files, create or delete cookies, archive downloaded objects, etc.
However, given that a vast amount of data is exchanged via browser applications, an organization may wish to have some central control over how its users' browsers are operated, possibly in light of privacy concerns, legal issues or concerns, business agreements, confidentiality, etc.
For example, the organization may have an interest in ensuring that some types of objects or data are archived (e.g., organizational data that may be proprietary), that some cookies are not stored permanently, that privacy data are expunged within a certain period of time, that users are encouraged to navigate to sites operated by partners of the organization rather than the partners' competitors, and so on.